


[Fanart] Do you want coffee or smoothie?

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chibi, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, I'm years out of practice, M/M, Remixed, Super-deformed, smoothie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SD/chibi doodle of Tony, Steve and DUM-E.</p>
<p>Tony Stark broke DUM-E's mechanical heart with his choice of beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Do you want coffee or smoothie?

**Author's Note:**

> How do you draw a chibi!robot arm? I obviously don't know.
> 
> P.S. Tony's hair and T-shirt are black. ~~I was just too lazy to fill them in.~~

DUM-E learns that Tony shows a marked preference for coffee, and seeks to provide him that beverage instead. However, he doesn't have any coffee making subroutines, so his beverage offering gets more and more...creative.

Tony only has himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! I haven't drawn chibi in such a long time, it's unexpectedly hard. I plan on doodling non-chibi Marvel Fairy Tales next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Step Parenting 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997694) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke)




End file.
